1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a module for measuring purposes according to the main clause of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings or racks are known from the state of the art into which a limited number of so-called slide-in cards can be inserted. Among those working in this field, these are known by the name 19″-rack or the like.
Such modularly built slide-in cards, preferably boards carrying an electrical or electronic circuit, usually have one or more power supply connections and one or more data line connections, which are inserted into the plug arrangements located at the back of the corresponding rack, by inserting the slide-in cards into one of the racks described above.
As a rule, all the plug arrangements provided on the back side of a rack are of similar design and the corresponding contacts of the individual slots are connected together via an electrical connection. In this way, it is achieved that the slide-in cards inserted into the rack are connected together in the manner of a bus.
Although such systems were found to be useful, an inherent disadvantage is that the rack can hold only a limited number of slide-in cards. Therefore, such a system is not freely scalable, but is always limited by the size of the corresponding rack. In addition, because of this predetermined constructional size, such a system has limited usefulness for the so-called portable measuring technique.